


My Light

by Olliebeary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Barry Allen Isn't The Flash, Barry needs a hug, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda AU, M/M, Oliver Queen isn't The Green Arrow, Protective Oliver, Rape/Non-con Elements, not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliebeary/pseuds/Olliebeary
Summary: While being in an abusive relationship, Barry meets Oliver.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry sat at the barstool pouring another glass of whiskey down his throat, an attempt to drown his sorrows in alcohol. A temporary fix, but at this point, Barry would take anything to ease the pain. He subconsciously cradled his bruising cheek as he recalled the previous argument with his boyfriend.

 

_ “Where were you?” Hunter’s voice rang out as Barry entered his boyfriend's apartment.  _

 

_ “I had to work overtime, Singh wanted me to do some extra tests,” Barry said quietly, eyes glued to the floor. _

 

_ Before Barry could process what was happening a fist was colliding with his jaw. _

 

_ “You look at me when I’m talking to you!” Hunter fumed. He roughly grabbed Barry’s face, forcing the younger male to look him in the eye. _

 

_ “I-I’m sorry” Barry trembled under his boyfriend’s hold.  _

 

_ “You should be! You worthless, pathetic scum! You didn’t think to call me and tell me you were going to be late?!” Hunter let go of Barry’s face and scoffed. “You didn’t even bring me dinner did you?” When Barry didn’t respond Hunter grabbed him by the hem of his sweater. “ANSWER ME”  _

 

_ “No..no I’m sorry Hunter, please”  _

_ Hunter threw Barry to the floor and kicked him repeatedly. “Get the fuck out of here”  _

 

_ Barry groaned, weakly pushing himself off the floor. Pain erupting through his body at the movement. Once he got up he turned towards the door hiding tears from the man who claimed to love him.  _

 

“Rough night?” 

 

Barry was pulled out of his thoughts at the sudden voice. He turned his head to face the stranger beside him, who happened to be  _ very _ attractive. A sharp jaw line, light scruff, and oceanic blue eyes. His defined muscles on full display at the tight t-shirt he was wearing. Barry pushed these thoughts to the back of his head, he did have a boyfriend after all.

 

“Uh yeah, I guess you could say that..”  Barry sighed. He really wasn’t in the mood for this. 

 

The man gave Barry a sympathetic smile. “Girlfriend troubles?”

 

“Boyfriend actually..” Barry said

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mea-

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize ” Barry cut him off. “What’s your name?” Barry asked hoping to change the subject. 

 

“Oliver” he shook Barry’s hand “You?” 

 

“I’m Barry, it’s nice to meet you,” Barry said.

 

“Same to you” 

 

There was an awkward pause between them before Oliver decided to speak up. “I know this is kind of random but I can’t help but ask... where did you get those bruises on your face? They look pretty brutal” Oliver pointed out 

 

Barry looked away, fidgeting with his fingers as he said the next words, “I uh, got into an..argument with my boyfriend” Barry mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the man. 

 

Oliver’s eyes widened in shock at Barry’s words. “You’re boyfriend did that to you?!” He said in absolute horror. Oliver was at a loss for words, what could he possibly say to someone who’s in an abusive relationship? He wanted to help the man in front of him without driving him away. 

 

“Barry,” Oliver started gently “Nobody should be treating you like that, especially not your boyfriend..does he do this often?” Oliver asked voice edged with concern.

 

When Barry didn’t reply Oliver easily took that as confirmation. Oliver was about to continue until Barry spoke up. “He didn’t mean it..” Barry said his voice barely above a whisper. 

 

Oliver’s face softened at that. What was he supposed to tell Barry? That the man he loves is knowingly hurting him? It  _ was _ true and Barry needed to know that, but Oliver didn’t think he would be the right person to tell him. They just met, Oliver was just a stranger to him. Barry needed to hear this from someone close to him.

 

“I think you need to think about this more Barry, maybe talk to someone else about it-see what they think,” Oliver said

 

“I-I can’t. Hunter, my boyfriend, he would  _ kill _ me if I told anyone...I shouldn’t even be telling you right now, oh god” Barry said in utter dejection.

 

“Hey” Oliver put his hand on Barry’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay,” Oliver said, though he wasn’t sure if he believed that himself. 

 

“I don’t know what to do..” Barry whispered, so quietly that Oliver nearly didn’t hear him. Before Oliver could respond Barry continued. “I should probably get going..my boyfriend doesn't like me being out too late” 

 

“You’re going back to his house? Do you guys live together?” Oliver asked

 

“No..but he’ll be upset if I don’t go over to his place” Barry mumbled.

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Barry? After what he did to you today?” Oliver cringed at his own words. It came out harsher than he meant it to. 

 

“You’re right..”  Barry said to Oliver’s surprise. Barry looked over at Oliver. “I guess I can walk over to my foster dad’s house,” Barry said hesitantly. 

 

“Hey no it’s dark out. I’ll give you a ride there” Oliver said. 

 

“Are..are you sure?” Barry asked shyly.

 

“Positive”

 

                                                                 ------

  
  


“Is this the place?” Oliver asked as they were nearing the west house. 

 

“Yea right here is fine, thank you..for everything,” Barry said giving Oliver a small smile.

 

Oliver smiled back and nodded. “Of course, here let me give you my number and you can call me if….anything happens,” Oliver said choosing his words wisely. 

 

“Thank you, Oliver. See you soon” Barry got out of the car and gave Oliver a final wave before walking into the house. 

 

“Bye Barry” 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has an unsettling encounter with Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some non-con elements in this chapter!

Barry sat curled up in the corner of his bed staring at his phone. 

 

_ 12 missed calls from Hunter _

 

_ 24 new messages _

 

 _Oh_ _god,_ he was so screwed when he went back. Barry thought about what Oliver had told him, what Hunter was doing to him wasn’t normal...right?  

 

Barry looked up when he heard the door of his bedroom opening. 

 

“Hey Barr” Joe walked into Barry’s room sitting on the edge of the bed. “You haven’t been at the house for a while since you started dating that boyfriend of yours, everything okay with you two?” 

 

Barry put his phone down and looked up at Joe “Yea, yea I just..miss you guys is all. I should be spending more time with you” Barry admitted

 

Joe took a careful look at Barry, noticing the scrapes and bruises on his body. “Barry what happened to you? How did you get those bruises” 

 

Barry stayed quiet. Partly because he was trying to find some excuse and partly because he felt guilty for not telling Joe about Hunter. “I uh, just tripped down the stairs..” Barry said sheepishly.

 

Joe looked at him skeptically, he knew the kid was lying but he wasn’t going to question it..for now. “Alright son well I’m glad to see you back” Barry suddenly threw his arms around Joe in a tight hug. 

 

“I love you Joe” Joe wrapped his arms around Barry slowly.

 

“I love you too son, are you sure you’re okay ?” Barry nodded and pulled away. 

 

“I’m just happy to be here” 

 

                                                                --------

 

Barry didn’t go to work the next day. Joe had convinced him to stay in for the day and honestly, Barry needed it. He was relaxing in bed when he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn’t expecting anyone? Barry slowly trudged out of bed and threw on the first shirt he found. He didn’t really care about looking presentable at this point. It’s not like it would be anyone too important at the door. When Barry opened the door his breath caught in his throat. 

 

_ Hunter _

 

Barry felt his heart pounding in his chest at the fear that coursed through his body.  _ Fear shouldn’t be the first thing you feel when you see your significant other  _ Barry briefly reflected. “Hunter, babe,  what are you uh... doing here?” Barry asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

Hunter pushed Barry to the side and stepped into the house, slamming the door behind him. “Are you  _ really _ playing dumb right now? After the shit you pulled yesterday?” Hunter seethed. 

 

Barry subconsciously took a step back. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Hunter, I just came back here after you told me to leave” Barry stuttered. 

 

Hunter scoffed and stepped closer to Barry, glaring him down. He suddenly put a hand on Barry’s shoulder and his whole demeanor changed “You know what babe, it’s okay” Hunter said, giving Barry a sweet smile. It reminded Barry of Hunter’s smiles when they first started dating. It was nice. 

 

Barry was thrown off, to say the least. But not in a bad way. He took Hunter’s hand and intertwined them with his own. “Thank you,” Barry said. He knew Hunter still had that love and affection that he showed so clearly when they first met, Barry just had to get it out of him. 

 

“Let’s just go up to your room hm?” Hunter said caressing Barry’s cheek. 

 

“Uh, okay. Why?” Barry asked leaning into the touch a little.

 

Hunter smirked and started walking up the stairs “You’ll see” he whispered under his breath. 

 

Hunter locked the door behind them when they got into Barry’s room. “Why’d you lock the door?” Barry asked uncertainly. He suddenly felt very uneasy, what were Hunter’s real intentions here? 

 

Hunter just smirked as his eyes raked down Barry’s body. “I just thought we need some alone time hmm? We haven’t done something together in a while.” Hunter said as he stepped forward wrapping his arms around Barry's lower back, slowing moving his hands down to caress Barry’s ass. “Just the two of us” 

 

Barry gave Hunter a shaky smile “Nobody else is home except us babe, I don’t think we have to lock the door” 

 

“Oh, nobody’s home? Well that’s just perfect, we really are all alone” Hunter grinned giving Barry a hard slap on the ass. 

 

Barry chuckled nervously, he suddenly regretted telling Hunter that nobody was home. Something wasn’t right here. “Is everything okay Hunt? You’re acting kinda weird” Barry said rubbing the back of his now sweaty neck. 

 

“Everything is just  _ perfect, _ ” Hunter said as he crashed his lips against Barry’s. It wasn’t a loving or passionate kiss. It was aggressive,  _ hungry _ . Regardless, Barry reciprocated the kiss. Slowly moving his soft lips against his boyfriend’s harsh ones. Hunter roughly pushed Barry onto the bed and started unbuttoning the younger males shirt. 

 

Barry pulled away in a panic gently pushing Hunter’s hands away “Hunter..I-I don’t think I can do this right now” Barry breathed, slightly leaning back into the soft mattress.

 

Hunter completely ignored Barry and fully pulled Barry’s shirt off of his squirming body, hands now going down to the zipper of his jeans. Barry stilled, a sudden wave of dread washing over him as he realized that his boyfriend wasn’t listening to him. “Hunter babe, please. Stop...st-stop” Barry’s voice cracked as he felt his body shake with tremors. 

 

Hunter violently pulled Barry’s pants down, ignoring his boyfriend's pleas as his eyes examined his naked body hungrily. Barry felt tears spilling out as Hunter pinned Barry’s hands down giving him a vile smirk. “P-please Hunter, I’ve never..I-I’ve never done this before” Barry broke down, trying to escape his abusive boyfriend’s rough grasp. 

 

“Oh, you’re a virgin? How did I not know this critical information?” Hunter taunted.

 

In a sudden fit of panic, Barry slammed his head against Hunter’s causing the man to release Barry and flinch away. “You fucking bitch!” Hunter growled. 

 

Barry scrambled out of the bed and quickly pulled his pants up, adrenaline coursing through his body as he bolted out the door. He didn’t bother to put on a shirt, he just needed to get the hell out of there. He could hear Hunter’s yells as he ran out of the house, his bare feet scraping against the concrete when he got into the car.

 

Tears clouded his vision as Barry drove through the city. His legs and arms were shaky, he had to find a place to park before he had a panic attack while driving. Barry parked at a nearby Jitters and finally broke down. His body shaking with sobs as he pulled his knees against his chest. He couldn’t stop shivering and he wasn’t so sure if it was from the cold. After calming himself down a bit, Barry pulled his phone out and scrolled through the contacts. 

 

He couldn’t call any of his friend’s or family, none of them knew about his situation and he really didn’t want to explain anything right now. He stared at the most recent name in his contacts and hesitantly pressed call. There was only one person who knew about his situation, only one person who could help him right now.

 

_ Oliver Queen _ .   

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! :) Next chapter should be out soon (hopefully). Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dialogue heavy!

Oliver was lifting some weights in his basement when he heard his phone ringing. Putting down the weights he grabbed his phone and looked at the caller i.d. 

 

_ Barry Allen _

 

He quirked an eyebrow and answered the phone; he hoped nothing was wrong. “Hello?”  When there was no response pulled away to make sure they were connected. “Barry?” Oliver was about to hang up, but he stopped when he heard a sniffle on the other end. 

 

“H-hey Oliver”  Barry’s voice was hoarse, he could tell the younger man had been crying. 

 

“..Are you okay Barry?” Oliver asked gently. 

 

“Uhm I-I don’t know..I just really need someone right now” Barry admitted softly. 

 

“Of course Barry, where are you?” Oliver said pulling a shirt on and getting his car keys ready. 

 

“I’m at the Jitters on 5th street, in my car,” Barry said quietly

 

“OK, I’ll be right there.” Oliver hung up the phone and made his way out. 

 

                                                                            ------

 

Oliver spotted Barry’s car as soon as he got to Jitters. He lightly knocked on the car window, and less than a second later he was being tackled by an armful of Barry. The hug caught him off guard, but he was quick to collect himself and wrap his arms around the shaking form. 

 

“Hey, hey it’s ok,” Oliver said as he rubbed Barry’s back, whispering soothing words of reassurance. “What happened?” Oliver asked softly, slightly pulling away to look Barry in the eye.

 

Barry immediately buried his tear stained face back into Oliver’s chest a sob escaping his lips. Oliver just held onto him silently, waiting for the younger man to speak up. He didn’t want to push Barry to talk if he wasn’t comfortable yet, he was willing to wait. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity Barry pulled away, wiping a hand over his face. He lightly rubbed at the wet splotch on Oliver’s shirt. “Sorry I got your shirt all wet” Barry sniffled.

 

Despite the situation, Oliver couldn’t hold back a soft chuckle. “It’s fine Barry, but since we’re on the topic of shirts..why don’t you have one on?” Oliver asked, “Aren’t you cold?” 

 

“It..it’s a long story” Barry mumbled, looking away from Oliver’s concerned gaze.  

 

Oliver didn’t question it any further, sensing that Barry didn’t want to talk about it. He pulled off his own jacket and handed it to Barry. “So you don’t get cold,” Oliver said, giving Barry a small smile. 

 

“Oh, thank you..” Barry said shyly, putting Oliver’s jacket on, the fur inside instantly warming his cold body. The jacket hung loosely around Barry’s slim form, the sleeves baggy on his arms. Barry wrapped his arms around himself relishing in the warmth before looking up at Oliver. “Do you..um..want to talk inside?” Barry asked timidly, gesturing towards the coffee shop. 

 

“Yea, yea. Whatever you want Barry.” Oliver walked with Barry into Jitters, and they sat at a table near the back. 

 

Barry fiddled with his fingers and avoided eye contact with Oliver. “Um..I-uh”  Barry paused taking a deep breath before he continued. 

 

“Take your time Barry,” Oliver said giving Barry an empathetic smile. 

 

Barry gave Oliver a small, grateful smile. “Thanks” Barry stayed quiet for a second, closing his eyes before starting to speak again. “So, uh...Hunter came over this morning..” Barry said. “He-uh. He was pretty upset about me not going back over to him..”

 

“Did he hurt you?” Oliver asked suddenly giving Barry a once over. 

 

“Uh, no-I mean not exactly..kinda? I just-” Barry sighed rubbing a hand over his face. He couldn’t seem to express what he wanted to say coherently. “He didn’t hit me or anything so...I mean that’s good I guess..” Barry mumbled.

 

Oliver quirked an eyebrow. “Barry what..” he paused fixing Barry with a concerned look. “What happened?” 

 

“Nothing  _ happened _ I just..I’m overreacting..” Barry said so quietly Oliver almost didn’t hear. 

 

Oliver shook his head and put his hand on Barry’s. “Hey. Don’t say that, your boyfriend has no right to be treating you the way he is. I’m glad you’re finally coming to talk about it now instead of just letting it go and defending him. It’s not overreacting Barry, it’s realizing that what he’s doing is wrong and I’m so proud of you for coming to me for help” Oliver said with so much sincerity that Barry had to look away.

 

Barry looked back at Oliver with misty eyes. “I appreciate this Oliver. I know we just met like barely a day ago..but you’re the only one who knows about this so...thank you” Barry said. He paused and bit his lip a little before finally continuing. “So, uh Hunter..he was upset with me, and I-I was expecting him to beat me or hit me or  _ something _ , but he didn’t..he said it was  fine then he took me up to my room and he…uh he tried to..do stuff to me, but I-I didn’t want to..” Barry said softly, not wanting to say the words out loud.

 

Oliver got what Barry was talking about but he had to ask, just to be sure. “Barry..were you..are you saying you were almost raped?” Oliver asked directly but as gentle as possible. Barry didn’t reply, and Oliver took that as confirmation. “Barry I-I’m so sorry I..” Oliver was at a loss for words

 

“You don’t have to say anything..” Barry said “I just needed to tell someone.” 

 

Oliver gave a small smile, and they sat in comfortable silence for a while. “What are you going to do about Hunter?” Oliver asked suddenly.

 

Barry froze, he hadn’t given that much thought. “I-I’m not sure..” Barry admitted. “I still believe that somewhere in there..he’s still the man he was when I met him.” 

 

Oliver’s face softened at that. “Barry..” he started gently. “This is going to be hard to hear, but he’s not that man anymore, probably never was. He’s been manipulating and abusing you, and even if you still love him you’re going to have to leave him” Oliver said straightforwardly.   

 

Barry was quiet for a while and for a second Oliver thought he might have been too harsh. “You’re right” Barry mumbled. “For almost two years I’ve been convincing myself that he loves me and he doesn't mean to be treating me like this but…” Barry sighed “What should I do?” 

 

“You need to tell someone close to you, end things with Hunter and make sure he doesn't come back to hurt you,” Oliver said. “You’ll always have me of course but I think it would be best if you told someone in your family, do you have any siblings you’re close to?”  

 

“Uhm I have a foster sister...but she would freak out way too much if I told her..I’ll probably just tell my foster father, he’s a cop so..” Barry trailed off.

 

“Okay perfect, tell me how it goes ok?” 

 

“Actually do you think you could come..with me?” Barry asked shyly not looking at the older male.

 

“Yea..yea I can do that, do you want to tell him now?” Oliver asked

 

“I mean he’s at work right now...but we can wait until he gets back?” Barry said as he started to get up from the seat.

 

Oliver grabbed his keys and started walking out with Barry “Okay sure..do you want me to wait with you? At your place?”

 

“Yea sure..I’ll text you the address?” Barry said opening the door. He bumped into a solid chest and stumbled a little. “Sorry! Sorry..” Barry stuttered tripping over his words. 

 

“You should be” he heard the husky voice grunt. 

 

Barry looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see.

 

“Hunter..” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short!! Let me know what you guys think. :)


End file.
